Toon Harry
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter oh wait never mind this isn't Harry Potter meet Harry Rabbit adopted son of Oswald Rabbit well Hogwarts you better be ready because this little rabbit that lived is coming and his a toon oh lord
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: welcome to the Wasteland

Harry James Potter was actually having a good day mostly because he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs you see Harry's uncle had locked him in there because harry had been caught watching the TV {I'm american I'll call it how I always do} and because of this Vernon had locked Harry in the cupboard although Harry actually kind of liked that Cartoon it was a old one and the main character was called Oswald the lucky Rabbit how he had found out about this was the fact that his Uncle Vernon had a lot of the old comic's up in the basement so sometimes Harry would find a few and start reading them the five year old loved these time's but Vernon had found out when Harry stayed up there for too long and had gathered all the comics and burned them in front of the child

"Maybe we should get rid of the Freak" a voice whispered outside the door well the voice of Uncle Vernon tried to whisper but because of his size that was kind of hard to do

"What are you thinking" Aunt Petunia asked it was harder for Harry to hear her so he moved closer to the door

"We leave the Freak at the forest at the edge of town I hear some wolves moved in" Vernon said with what sounded like a evil smirk on his lips this caused the young 4 year old to start Hyperventilating mostly because of his fear of dogs thanks to Aunt Marge's dog Ripper let's just say Harry learned quickly how to run as fast as a rabbit.

That night Harry kept on having nightmares about what his uncle and aunt had been talking about but then Harry started dreaming about the cartoon he had seen Oswald had swung down onto a pirate ship and was fighting a giant bear although what was funny was the fact that oswald kept on hitting the Bear with a maulit causing the Bear to almost topple over the edge of his ship

"I wish I could live with Him he seems cool" Harry mumble in his sleep although unknown to him because have the fact both the Dursley Parent's had by magic Disowned Harry Magic decided to intervene but first

All through that night there was flashes of light from the cupboard under the stairs then it stopped if anyone would look inside they would find a empty room with a large tingle of magic

Else where in the Wasteland

Oswald was at the moment having a chat with Mickey

"Well it's a good thing you and Minnie can come back and forth between the real world and are's Mickey" Oswald said leading Mickey to an improved mirror that looked a lot like one of the TV's that was used to travel back and forth throughout The Wasteland

"Yeah I know although I swear that my Goofy and Animatronic Goofy might be a bad mix" Mikey said looking back at where the two Goofy's where at then the two heard a large explosion

"Yeah I might have to agree with you" Oswald said looking at where the two used to be and the know burnt Goofy's that were on a nearby roof

"I might have to start repairing the Animatronics after every visit" Oswald complained shaking his head then a bright flash caused the two Brother's some surprise they followed the flash only to find a alley way but when they turned the corner they were shocked by what they saw

"Is that a human what's a Human doing here" Oswald asked Mickey was too busy picking his jaw of the floor to answer then another flash happened and slowly the child seemed to change from a human slowly into a Rabbit that looked like a much smaller version of Oswald this shocked the rabbit but what happened next caused both to drop their jaws because after the next flash Mickey's magic Brush started to glow then it moved from Mickey's back to imprison the boy and him then after a big final flash that caused both Mickey and Oswald had to turn around and when they turned back there was two of them one that moved to the kid while Mickey's went back to them

Then a pair of bright green eye's opened and started to look around when they spotted the two toons near him they instantly zeroed in on Oswald while the kid's mouth drop

"It's you Oswald the lucky rabbit" the child said almost jumping up that was when the two toon's noticed how skinny the kid was although Oswald was shocked by the fact that this kid knew of him

"How do you know about me" Oswald asked staring at the now young toon Rabbit although what surprised Mickey was the fact that the kid didn't even look his way this just drove home how it felt for Oswald to be forgotten

"I use to read all your comic's and I was able to watch a little of one of your show's before uncle Vernon locked me back up in the" then the kid seemed to pause realizing what he was saying this caused the two toon's to instantly realize something was wrong here then the kid started to look around and notice his surrounding then himself

"What happened to me" the kid said jumping up high almost to the top of the nearby building that just shocked him more both Toon's could see that the kid was starting to become scared

"Hey hey it's okay no one's going to hurt you don't worry hey hey what's your name kid" Oswald asked trying to distract the kid and calm him down

"Freak" the kid said instantly then flinched this caused some angry in Mickey's eye and confusion in Oswald's

"I I mean Harry at least that's what my teachers tell me" Harry said watching the two toon's

"Well I'm Mickey Mouse and it seems you already know my older Brother Oswald" Mickey said expecting Harry to know who he was

"Oh were you in one of Oswald's episode's or something" Harry asked this caused Mickey to look shocked and Oswald was laughing his head of

"Actually I have been mostly forgotten but my Brother here seems to have the whole world looking up to him" Oswald said laughing at Mickey while hiding the fact that the subject still hurt him a bit even if he know stopped blaming Mickey over that

"But what happened to me" Harry asked calmer now

"We don't really know you just appeared here when Mickey was about to leave you appeared in a flash of light so we don't know what happened but one minute you were human then you changed to look like a mini version of me" Oswald said with a smirk this caused Harry to blush although now it was more pronounced because of the fact that he was a toon his whole face seemed to turn red this just caused the two adult toon's to laugh

"Well don't worry Harry you can stay with me and my wife until we figure this out" Oswald said this caused Harry to brighten up then the group of three moved back to Oswald's house then split up Mickey going back to the real world although what was surprising at least for Harry was when Ortensia gladly welcomed him in a started to fuss over him this just caused Harry to blush again making his fur stand out

But it was what happened when they all was going to sleep that shocked everyone when there smallest and only girl Cathrin and the only other cat in the house other then her mother went up to her parent's in front of Harry and asked

"Is he are new big brother" this caused both Oswald and Ortensia to go silent looking at the shocked Harry then the little cat ran up to Harry

"Please be are big brother please" Cathrin said with a lisb then all of her bunny brother's joined in crowding Harry then slowly Harry started to smile because this was the first time anyone had really wanted him

"Sure I would love to if it's okay with you guy's" Harry asked looking up at the two Parent's

"Sure thing Harry I already like you and I doubt Ortensia well ever let you leave" Oswald joked getting smacked by his wife while all the children laughed then after much fun and more time to learn some more about Harry then everyone went to sleep with smiles on there face's.

Although what none of them knew was that the transformation from human to toon had destroyed the Horcrux to swede's but still allowing Harry to have some abilities the group also didn't know of the fact that the whole Wizarding community were out looking for there lost 'boy who lived' that no one would find that is until his school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: just your average everyday Superhero

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts although none of the teachers were outside all of them were in the headmaster's office even Snape even though he didn't want to be all of them was there for the same thing to find out where Harry Potter went to

The Quill was writing the acceptance letters and it had just got to the P section although when it passed by it without writing Potter many of the teacher's started to lose hope that is till the Quill go to the R's that they got something although what it wrote was strange

 _Harry James Potter-Rabbit_

 _Ostown Oswald's house_

 _The Wasteland_

This caused some confusion

"Albus what does it mean by The Wasteland" Minerva Mcgonagall asked with a raised eyebrow even Snape was wondering about this but to their surprise Albus shrugged

"Not even I know about this place maybe Fawkes know's where this place is" Dumbledore said before heading over to his Phoenix but what surprised everyone was when Fawkes snapped the letter from the headmaster and seemed to Read it this shocked most because to find a bird even a magical one reading was a surprise even Albus was surprised then the bird dropped his head and started to hit it on it's side of the cage and seemed to be laughing

"And what pray tell are you laughing about Bird" Snape sneered at the Phoenix but was shocked when a bright light invaded the room and Fawkes seemed to transform into some form of drawn version of himself

"I was laughing because this well be hilarious when this kid comes to Hogwarts" Fawkes said speaking the human language this shocked the teachers present heck Minerva almost jumped out of her seat

"How can you talk" Albus asked with his mouth hanging open

"Close your mouth Albi or you'll catch flies" Fawkes said causing some silent laughter from the nickname

"And as to why I can talk it's simple because I'm in toon form" Fawkes said before holding out his tail feather's

"And I'm only going to take three of you to where Harry Rabbit is so you better hold on" Fawkes said and quickly Albus, Minerva, and Severus grabbed on and was scooped away with a blast of fire

When they landed they found themselves in front of a fountain with a green liquid coming out of it as soon as Fawkes saw this he quickly hid behind the three humans

"Holy it's thinner" Fawkes said shaking behind Albus

"What's wrong with this Thinner" Snape asked cautious of something that made a Phoenix scared

"Well to you guys it won't do nothing but to a toon that stuff can kill us with too long of a exposure in other words don't expect me to take a bath in it unless you want me died and even if I'm a phoenix I will stay died" Fawkes said then he noticed a someone sitting on a nearby building

"Really well that is" Snape was saying before he saw the same figure Fawkes was seeing causing his two colleges to notice as well all three of them was shocked by what they saw it was a rabbit but no ordinary one he was setting down with his legs swinging and a guitar in his lap the only clothing he had was a pair of Shorts that was green and setting beside him was a small Kitten that was in the same position but was wearing a pink dress and was much smaller than the boy

Then to their surprise the Rabbit talked

"Okay Cathrin I'll play you one song" Harry said before he started to play his guitar

{the song is Everyday superhero by Smash Mouth? song lyrics}

Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim, of Ordinary frame

I don't see myself as in invincible

It's not

True at all

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world I'm never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday Superhero

nothing more then that It's all I really am

Just a day job, That someone's got to do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try make it look easy gonna make it look good

like anybody would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world I'm never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more then that It's all I really am

I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

Cause I'm just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your

average

Ordinary

everyday

Superhero

I try to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

Oh Yeah

I'm just your Average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world I'm never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more then that it's all I really am

I'm just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

Oh yeah

Superhero

Yeah Yeah!

I'm just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm never really sure

After the song the little girl squealed and jumped on Harry's head she was just big enough that she could hide behind his ears

"Harry you should sing more everyone enjoys your music" Catherine or Kitty as Harry called her said swing by one of Harry's ear

"I know but you know as well as I do there isn't much time around here for music" Harry said looking around then he spotted the group of humans Harry almost fell off the building he was seating on then he jumped off making Minerva almost go into shock only for his ear's to become almost like Propellers and slow his descent when the boy landed he was staring at the group

"What how are humans how did you guy's get here of all places" Harry almost screamed staring shocked at the wizards although what the boy said shocked the as well

"What do you mean" Albus said looking around and only now noticing the odd look of the place it looked like everything here was made out of paint or lack thereof

"Well first off you guy's are human secondly this is the Wasteland the place where lost Toon's go when they're forgotten" Harry said shaking his head while staring at the three this caused the group eyes to widen

"What do you mean by toon's Farkes was just taking us to the Potter brat and he landed us here" Snape said staring around not noticing how Harry stiffened at the name before Albus could ask they were interrupted by someone

"Heuck Heya there Harry who are these guy's new friends of your's" a staticy voice asked with almost constant checkup although the voice caused Harry to smile

"No Goofy it look's like this people got transported here by a Phoenix and Goofy please tell me you aren't here for what I think you are" Harry said with a smirk while turning to another toon this one looked like a dog with long ears but what shocked the wizard's was the camera lens coming out of his right eye and his metal skin

"Oh Golly Harry all I was going to do was try to fix the fountain" Goofy said with his head tilted to the side

"No Goofy you know as well as I do that all that well end in is a explosion and me having to put your part's back together" Harry said shaking his head then he turned back to the wizard's who were staring at Goofy

"What never seen a animatronic before" Harry said smirking and walking away while waving his hand to follow

"And Where exactly are you taking us" Snape said looking around then he noticed the board's where the sky was supposed to be

"Simple I'm taking you guy's to are leader Oswald if you want to find anyone in the Wasteland you are going to have to talk to him or his brother" Harry said while Harry was talking Kitty had moved so the visiting wizard's couldn't see her but she kept on leaning out of her hiding place that was behind one of Harry's ear

"So who is that little cutie you have there" Minerva said letting her streckt act go but this caused Kitty's eyes to widen and she hide behind Harry's ear again

"That would be my little sister Kitty" Harry said then he walked up to a nearby Building but before he could get across the yard several something's came charging at him

"Harry" the little Blue Bunny's said jumping and Piling on there brother who started laughing this shocked the teacher's although Minerva let a small smile through

"Boy's what have I told you about jumping on Harry come on now" a voice said this caused all the little rabbit's to run well except for one that hid behind Harry's other ear

"Harry what's up" Ortensia asked walking up to the boy then she noticed the wizard's and her eye's widened

"Well human's in the Wasteland that's new" Ortensia said walking up beside Harry although what the wizard's found funny was the fact that the two of them was about the same height

"Yeah I found them looking for Harry Potter Mom" Harry said with a smirk at his old name only to get popped on the back of the head

"Honestly Harry you act too much like your father always pranking people" Ortensia said shaking her head with a smirk before walking to the house although the wizards were shocked that the Rabbit they were following was Harry Potter and that his mother was a cat then another Rabbit came out of the house alongside a mouse that instantly Snape recognized

"Mickey Mouse" Snape said with his mouth wide open

"Honestly first Albi now you Sev close your mouth" Fawkes said smirking this caused Snape to close his mouth and glare at the bird although the group could hear some laughter from several hidden place's

"So why are three human's here in The Wasteland" Oswald asked stepping in front of his son and wife not taking chances

"We actually came because of the fact Harry James Potter seem's to be here" Albus said with his grandfatherly look

"You know if you're trying to be like Merlin tilt your head back some and lose some of the twinkle eye's" Mickey said shaking his head

"And secondly what do you want with my nephew" Mickey continued ignoring the shocked look on the Professor's face

"Wait you know Merlin" Minerva asked jokingly but when she got a nod she stopped jocking

"Yeah I was one of his first apprentice's although he did not like my music show" Mickey said rubbing the back of his neck

"Of course he wouldn't you made his broom's come to life" Harry said with a smirk

"Well then I think this well be easier than I expected" Albus said before handing over the acceptance letter after the four six counting Kitty and the unown Rabbit hiding behind Harry's ear read the letter they started talking to each other for a little while.

It took them several hours to come to a decision and they had moved the wizard's inside the house while they talked

"Okay we agree to your terms of sending Harry to this Wizard school on one condition" Oswald said putting the letter down between the Headmaster and himself although Snape snarled

"And why is it you have any say in this" Snape asked with a grimace on his face although when he saw the rabbit smirking the snarl left his face

"Well seeing as I would be Harry Rabbit's dad you would need my permission on getting him to go to this Hogwarts" Oswald said smirking along with Harry and Mickey

"and are term's for this is simple Harry must come back here at least once every month" Oswald said this caused Minerva and Albus some confusion while Snape just snarled

"What can the Potter brat not stay far from his new mother" Snape quipped only for the group of toon's to glare at him and Ortensia to pop him on the back of the head and send him head first into a nearby wall

"No if I stay too long inside the Human world I well start to melt" Harry said looking down this caused everyone not in the know look wide eyed at him

"What do you mean" Minerva asked looking Harry up and down the only answer she got was Harry raising his right arm then the group watched as what best could be assumed to be a part of Harry's paint slowly moved up his arm then flew of and into the roof

"Let's just say over exposure to Thinner makes it harder for a toon to stay in one piece and while I can change back to my human form it's harder to stay that way" Harry said shrugging

"I think we can make sure Harry come back here" Dumbledore said although he was cursing the fact that they couldn't use the Dursley's blood protection any more

"Okay then we have a deal" Oswald said shaking the wizard's hand

"We better get to the mirror we'll need to set it a new setting so Harry can go back and forth between here and Hogwarts" Oswald said walking outside this caused Harry to jump in joy

"Yes Mean street here we come" Harry said rushing outside with the rest of the group and surprising the wizard's jumping through a projector screen

"Well this should be interesting" Albus Dumbledore said staring at the screen


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Supply's and The Blot

After the group got through the Projector they found themselves on mean street and right there in front of them was a monument of Walt Disney holding Oswald's hand this caused the group to wonder about this person

"Grandpa Walt he was the one that created Dad and Uncle Mickey but until recently dad had been stuck with Grandpa's old company when he moved because of paperwork sadly Grandpar Walt's dead now although everyone know's of him mostly thanks to uncle Mickey" Harry said sitting on the edge of the statue right beside his dad then when he moved the group could see a new addition to the statue it was Mickey and he was standing right beside Oswald in the statue shoulder to shoulder this caused Minerva to smile slightly

Then the group followed Harry into the streets of Mean street passing by other forgotten toons but it was when they got to the fountain that the group hit a bump

"Well well well what do we have here" a big black cat asked moving towards the group on his peg leg this caused Harry to scowl

"Come on Pete we're just coming through" Harry said staring down the big cat this surprised the teachers behind him mostly because Harry was just tall enough to touch his knee if he jumped then they remembered he was a rabbit, if he jumped as a human child of that size he would only just reach the large cats knee

"Well I could if you helped me" Pete was saying before he was interrupted

"Pete are you trying to catch my brothers again" Harry said this caused the Wizards and Witch to look around although when they noticed the blue bunny's were all over the place here as well and also that Ortansia had pulled out a mallet out of nowhere no one noticed Severus slowly backing away from small cat with the mallet

"So what if I am they are all over the place you have to admit that" Pete said before walking of mumbling about annoying bunny army's then out of nowhere a swarm of bunny children raced by picked up Pete and threw him into a strange pipe that was attached to a nearby building this caused Harry and Oswald to laugh before leading the group to a nearby mirror then Oswald handed Harry some tools

"Okay Harry you go with the professor's and get to a mirror on there side to hook up the connection" Oswald said before moving over to the mirror then quickly the group of now four grabbed Farkes feathers then flame teleported into the headmaster's room startling the awaiting teachers who all stared at Harry as he looked around and found a large enough mirror then everyone watched as Harry seemed to become a whirlwind heck they couldn't see him the only thing they could see or hear was a large cloud of dust and the sounds of power tools and hammers but it sounded like there were twenty people working on it and then in minutes Harry was done and was turning a diel until

"Harry Harry do you read" a voice that the three teachers that went to the wasteland remembered was Harry's dad Oswald

"Yeah I hear you do you want me to test it or would you like to" Harry asked before the mirror cleared and he could see his dad on the other side and something behind him

"Dad dunk" Harry said right as the black thing behind Oswald jumped and the rabbit instantly dunked causing the being to come flying through the mirror and plopped on to the ground before it reformed showing its large green mouth only for Harry to pull out a paint brush and slam blue paint at the creature throwing it into a window where it crashed through and out into the school grounds

"Darn it looks like a Blob got through" Harry said before he heard someone scream and looking over he spotted a old lady with a nurse cap looking at his arm and looking down Harry spotted a ripped out hole in his arm

"Uh darn those Blobs always trying to eat are paint away" Harry said ignoring the shocked wizards and witches around him and pointing his brushing himself he painted his arm back together before he looked up and spotted Dumbledore staring at him

"What it's paint and seeing as my body is made of paint" Harry said giving him a look

"Well then what was that" Albus asked looking down at the ground where he could see the Blob walking around

"That would be a Blob there basically Thinner creatures that like to eat paint it should be harmless to Humans, me on the other hand" Harry said looking down before he pulled out his paint brush and attempted to shoot it with blue paint again but the distance was to far and the Blob quickly ran off into the woods

"Darn it oh well it shouldn't do much harm and if it wants any food it would have to come back here" Harry said before he turned around only to watch as his father and Uncle walked out of the mirror

"Well this place is interesting heh it's a bit like the Disney castle" Mickey said although he did notice that some of the wizards and Witches were looking at him in recognition

"So Professor where can we get these supplies although I already have the wand" Harry said twirling his paint brush but Albus noticed something know that they were outside the wasteland he watched as Harry and Oswald's paint seemed to slowly ripple and go up off their skin

"Yeah and let's be quick about this I can't stay here long" Oswald said while Mickey handed him one of his extra paint canisters which he drank quickly and luckily for Harry his magic allowed him to make paint from his brush so he quickly repainted what he lost

"Professor Mcgonagall will lead you to Diagon Alley and back also I would suggest turning human" Albus said and with a bright flash Harry as in his human form which looked really skinny and pale and his glasses looked to be caked in Ink and paint heck the clothes he was wearing was different it looked to be some robes but they were covered over with paint splotches and seemed to have pieces melting together

"Okay I'm ready" Harry said looking towards the Headmaster who stared at his appearance he looked dead or near enough to count and as Mcgonnigal lead him out with Oswald waving towards him as he started working some more on the mirror and Mickey followed him out Albus slowly became reluctant this didn't vote well for the future

Diagon Alley

Harry was following close after Mcgonnigal ignoring the stares and whispers around him from the populace of Diagon alley all of which were looking at him and Harry knew it wasn't because the whole Boy who lived thing that Minerva told him about no it was because of his Thinner poisoning which caused his human appearance to seem sick heck he heard some people saying that they thought he had the black death which was actually a very close guess if the black death kept its victims alive and weak forever and makes them always melt heck what none of them were noticing was the stream of paint that was dripping off of Harry and onto the ground as Harry just put more paint over himself as Mcgonnigal lead him through Diagon Alley they had already got everything but new robes

"I'm telling you Professor we won't need more robes the ones I'm wearing won't ever get dirty and are literally attached to me" Harry said but he was ignored and told by the seamstress to stand on the stool

"Wow what happened to you" the other kid beside him asked and Harry turned noticing his white hair

"Heh just Thinner and Paint" Harry said smirking a bit as the kid looked him over

"Why are you so pale" the kid asked and ignoring how Mcgonagall glared at the kid for asking but Harry answered honestly

"Its called Thinner poisoning it doesn't really kill you but it does cause your appearance to change" Harry said before a scowl crossed his face for a bit as he tried to keep his hand together as he added more paint to it

"And its a pain in the butt to keep up with the only good news about it is the fact that it doesn't hurt I just have to watch out for it" Harry said as the seamstress checked his size

"Huh is it contagious" the kid asked but Harry quickly shook his head

"Nope the only way you'd be able to get this is if you were like me and you had to spend a lot of time around Thinner" Harry said then he watched as the kid was told that he's robes were finished

"Well this has been a interesting conversation by the way I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said as he walked away

"Harry Rabbit" Harry said and looking at him strangely not noticing the scar hidden by some melted paint Draco left know even more interested in this thinner and soon enough Harry left as well although Megonigal did stop by the pet store but Harry didn't pick any of the owls who all backed away from him but he quickly drew a picture of a white owl before he left and once they were back at Hogwarts Harry dropped his human appearance to show his more interactive Bunny form which didn't show the sickness hidden underneath his skin

"Well thanks Mcgonnigal this was fun" Harry said smiling as his once again glowing green eyes looked over at her

"Your welcome know then let's quickly get to the mirror" Mcgonagall said and nodding Harry followed her back to the headmaster's room and waving he went through the mirror with Mickey who had been talking with the teachers while he went to the stores and as soon as they were gone Mcgonagall turned towards Albus

"Will I don't know whether we have a problem or not it seems this Thinner Poisoning is a bit dangerous but it doesn't seem to do much damage to him just change his looks" Mcgonagall said and nodding Albus let her leave as he thought this over while in the woods the Blob looked around at all the colorful stuff around him then tried to eat it but he passed right through it making the being growl and try again trying to kill the color the light it wanted to erase it but couldn't and soon enough he slumped looking around but he smelled something and following the smell he found a puddle of paint right at the gates of Hogwarts and quickly the creature consumed it before looking around then it hissed

"Paint"

* * *

Well what do you guys think there's a Blob in Hogwarts and Harry's human form looks sick huh I might have went dark in this chapter maybe but either way this might cause Harry to have some more friends but we will see in the next chapter


End file.
